Late Nights
by ariarox17
Summary: Blaise catches Hermione being a naughty girl. What will he do? Report her? Nah. Why let someone else deal with her when he could have so much fun doing it himself. M for a reason. PWP. Oneshot


**Late Nights**

**A/N: Here is a random smutty oneshot for you guys**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… except for well the plot**

Hermione felt herself getting wet as she read her book. It was quite a raunchy novel but she couldn't seem to be able to tear her eyes away from it. She slowly dipped one finger in between her folds and moaned. She put in a second finger and pumped in and out. She moaned in ecstasy.

She slowly increased the speed and cried out loud with pleasure and her juices gushed out, soaking her panties.

"Well well well" she heard a voice near the door of her room. It was Blaise Zabini, the Head Boy. He was leaning against her doorway smirking at her. She was in a very compromising position not that Blaise minded.

She was lying on the bed in nothing but a bra and panties with her hand under the panties and a book propped up on her knees. She was moaning with pleasure when she noticed him. Her face turned scarlet but she had no choice but to sit up and get this over with.

He slowly walked in a sat down next to her a she sat up. He was sitting a little behind her so his lips grazed her ear which didn't make it any easier for her seeing as she was already so aroused.

"Were you being a naughty girl?" he whispered throatily. His lips near her ear causing her to gush with arousal. She mewled in response.

"Were you…?" he asked her slowly in the same sexy voice. She let his finger place with the hem of her panties.

"Answer me" he said warningly as he slowly let his fingers graze her pussy and she shuddered and leaned back against him

"Yes..." she said slowly. She slowly turned her head towards Blaise and said oh-so-softly

"What do you want?" he asked her and he placed soft kisses on her neck and at one point leaving a red mark. His fingers played with her pussy but only teased her.

"Touch Me..." she whispered so softly.

"I'm sorry… what was that?" he asked her as he dipped his fingers into her wet folds and immediately pulling them out. He drew soft circles on her pussy.

"Touch Me!" she cried out

He didn't hesitate for even on second. He ripped off her panties revealing her cleanly shaven pussy. He bent down and licked it, lapping up all her juices. She shuddered with pleasure.

He slowly inserted two fingers and began pumping in and out his tongue lapping up all the juices that came out.

She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as ripples of pleasure spread through her body. He took his finger out and Hermione licked the remaining liquid off his fingers.

He ripped off his shirt and took off his pants and ripped off her bra leaving her bare. She had the body of a goddess. Two perfectly shaped breasts that made his cock throb. He latched his mouth onto one of her nipples and sucked on it rolling the other one in his hands and pinching her nipples.

She let her hand wander down to find his cock and she slowly stroked it to life. His member stood erect and he positioned himself so he could thrust himself into her.

Hermione screamed in pleasure and he thrusted in and out. Her nails scratched his back as pleasured her. It felt so good she didn't want him to ever stop. She thought she would pass out.

"You are a dirty little slut aren't you" he said throatily. He stopped pumping into her.

"Yes! I'm a dirty little cock slut! Now fuck me!" she cried unable to stand it. He didn't need to be told twice.

"Oh you are so big!" she cried out as an orgasm took over her.

"Fuck" he groaned.

He slowly took his member out of her.

"Turn around!" he ordered and she obediently did. "Get on all fours" he commanded. She mewled but obliged. Her peach ass faced him and he gave each cheek a hard slap and she moaned. Juices dripped down her thighs and onto the sheets.

He slowly inserted his cock into her ass hole and pumped in and out.

She screamed at the contact "Oh!"

"Shit you're so tight!" he groaned as he thrusted in and out.

Slowly her cries of pain turned to cries of pleasure as his thrusts grew easier.

"Faster... Harder..." she moaned and he did just that. Her breasts were bouncing dangerously but she didn't want him to stop.

"Keep going" she cried out.

He finally took himself out of her and gave a sigh. A naughty smirk played at Hermione lips and she slowly began fisting him. She let her tongue play with the tip of his cock for a while which infuriated him before she began sucking it. She bobbed her head up and down and he tangled his fingers in her mass of curls.

"Oh your mouth is so hot" he said leaning back as the petite brunette sucked his cock.

"Fuck you feel good!" he groaned as she swallowed.

She gave him a devilish smile before snaking her way up to the top and meeting his lips. He grabbed her ass and hoisted her up and she wrapped her arms around his waist. She opened her mouth and his tongue darted in exploring all possible places.

He picked her up and threw her on the bed and laid down on top of her before meeting her lips again. They broke apart and Hermione began to stroke his member back to life.

Needless to say, none of them got much sleep that night.

**A/N: So how was that? Review and let me know**

**Love you guys!**

**~Aria**


End file.
